Fault
by denra31
Summary: Tak ada yang tau siapa yang egois, siapa yang rapuh, siapa yang jahat, maupun siapa yang tersakiti dalam kisah ini… Mereka semua salah… - TaeKai – HunKai - #PairingUndetect


**_Fault_**

Author : **denra**

Pair : TaeKai HunKai

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort (?)

Rated : T

Dis : They're self. Denra fiction.

Warn : AR, OOC, Pairing tidak terdeteksi, Typo(s), Menyimpang EYD, JEYEK =w=

.

.

.

_Pretty Boy_

_Yeuppeun namja ireol koda malhaedo_

_Bunmyeong heureudeuti ddarakal keol malhaedo_

_Nan ne meorissok sangsang bwail geol_

_Pretty Boy_

_Clap Clap Clap Clap_

_Pretty Boy_

_Clap Clap Clap Clap_

_Pretty Boy_

_Clap Clap Clap Clap_

_Pretty Boy_

_P R E double T Y_

_Pretty Boy_

Seluruh fans berteriak histeris saat Taemin dan Kai menunduk usai menyelesaikan lagu mereka. Lagu yang termasuk dalam daftar album solo Taemin, ACE. Bagi Taemin lagu ini sangat menarik. Entah dalam segi apa, yang jelas bagi Taemin lagu ini istimewa.

"Hyung…" panggil Kai. Terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya membuat Taemin tak sadar bahwa mereka sudah berada di backstage. Taemin menatap tanya pada Kai sebagai respon. "Aku ada janji dengan Sehun, jadi aku harus buru-buru pergi. Tidak apa kan, hyung?"

Taemin hanya dapat tersenyum kecil kalau begini. Mendapati puppy eyes Kai yang mampu mengalahkan ketiga anjingnya sendiri. "Tak apa… Kau berhati-hatilah di jalan ne…"

Mendengar jawaban Taemin, Kai mengangguk dengan semangat. Tanpa mengurangi kadar kebahagiannya, ia melesat masuk ke bilik yang tersedia. Berniat mengganti kemeja putih yang ia pakai saat tampil dengan pakaian yang lebih santai dan jauh dari kata mencolok.

Sementara Taemin…Apa yang Taemin lakukan? Namja bermarga Lee itu menempatkan dirinya pada kursi di depan cermin rias. Menatap lekat pantulan matanya dalam bisu. Bahkan senyum hangat yang ia berikan pada Kai sudah menghilang tanpa jejak.

KRIEETT

Masih memanfaatkan pantulan cermin, Taemin dapat melihat Kai yang keluar dari bilik dengan wajah berbinar. Kaos tipis berwarna merah dengan celana jeans panjang yang lumayan ketat. Tunggu! Ini hampir musim dingin kan? Dan… Taemin cukup tau itu bukan style yang cocok.

"Hyung, aku berangkat!" pamit Kai tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Taemin yang mulai beranjak.

"Kai!"

SYUTT!

HUPP!

Kai memandang bingung Taemin dan jaket yang namja itu lemparkan padanya secara bergantian. Seolah tau isi pikiran Kai, Taemin menambahkan. "Diluar dingin. Pakailah baju tebal lain kali, Jongin.."

Jongin…. Terasa lebih nyaman Taemin ucapkan dibanding Kai. Sesingkat apapun stagename yang Jongin miliki, tetap saja Taemin lebih memilih memanggil namja tan itu Jongin. Kebiasaan yang terlalu lama dalam hidupnya.

Taemin berbalik saat Jongin mengangguk kecil tanda paham. Dan saat itu juga…

"Hyung…"

Taemin kembali berbalik menghadap Jongin yang memanggilnya. Sebuah senyum manis terulas sangat jelas di bibir kissable Jongin.

"Selamat atas debutmu, kau keren! Oh ya, itu," Taemin mengalihkan pandangannya pada tepi meja yang ditunjuk Jongin. "itu bucket bunga untukmu. Aku selalu berdoa agar kau sukses, hyung. Semangat!"

Hanya beberapa kata dan Jongin menghilang dari balik pintu. Hanya serentetan kata yang….Taemin tau Jongin tulus mengatakannya. Tapi Taemin juga tau kilatan bahagia itu untuk siapa.

Pandangan Taemin beralih pada bucket bunga dengan pita merah yang membungkusnya. Tatapannya terasa kosong. Sampai sebuah suara menghentikan lamunannya.

"Taem, cepat ganti bajumu! Kau akan menampilkan 'Danger' setelah ini!" seru sang manager yang baru saja datang.

Taemin membalikkan badannya lalu mengangguk patuh. Tangannya terulur mengambil baju bernuansa putih yang tergantung di dinding. Kepalanya tertunduk saat berjalan pelan menuju bilik. Menyembunyikan senyum miris yang sangat tipis.

'Bahkan kau tak menepati janjimu, Jong…'

_Flashback_

"Jongin?" heran Taemin, melihat Jongin yang ingin keluar ruangan latihan SM. Mereka baru saja selesai memantapkan dance 'Pretty Boy' dan Taemin berniat melanjutkannya dengan 'Danger'. "Kenapa kau keluar?"

"Aku tidak ingin menontonnya, hyung."

Jujur, perasaan kecewa menyentil hati Taemin lumayan keras. Ia sengaja meminta sang koreographer membuatkan dance dengan blocking yang sangat sulit untuk tarafnya dan Jongin. Selalu berlatih setiap hari tanpa henti agar kemampuannya melompat jauh seperti yang ia bayangkan. Menginginkan sang rival dance, Jongin mengakui kehebatannya nanti.

Taemin sudah terlalu mempersiapkan semuanya dengan matang dan sekarang? Sia-sia…. Jongin bahkan tak ingin melihatnya berlatih.

"Nanti kan tidak seru, hyung." lanjut Jongin sehingga membuat Taemin mengangkat kepalanya yang entah kenapa tertunduk kecewa. Menatap lurus pada onyx Jongin. "Aku ingin debut solomu berkesan dalam hidupku. Aku tau kau hebat. Bukankah akan lebih terlihat hebat lagi saat melihatmu di stage? Ingat ini, hyung.. Aku berjanji apapun yang terjadi aku akan menontonmu saat itu. Jadi berlatihlah dengan baik dan berikan kesan terhebat untukku nanti, oke?"

Kedua sudut bibir Taemin melengkung naik. Pasti. Taemin pasti akan memberikan kesan yang tak akan pernah terlupakan oleh Jongin saat debut solonya nanti. Pasti, Kim Jongin.

_Flashback End_

**!*:::*!**

"Kai!"

Jongin tersentak mendengar bentakan Sehun di belakangnya. Oh Sehun! Tidak taukah namjachingumu ini sedang kelelahan. Ia ingin segera sampai dorm setelah mengisi acara Running Man yang….kalian taulah bagaimana acara itu. Sekarang predikat 'Variety Mematikan' jatuh pada acara itu menurut Jongin.

"Apa?" tanya Jongin malas. Masih berjalan mendahului Sehun yang semakin menekuk wajahnya.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan dengan cepat menarik tangan Jongin agar menghadapnya.

Sedangkan Jongin hanya mampu memutar bola matanya. Kembali terlontar pertanyaan malas dari bibirnya. "Apa, Sehun?"

"Kuperhatikan, kau semakin dekat dengan Taemin hyung." Sehun menatap tajam iris Jongin yang berpendar bingung.

Bahkan alis Jongin saling bertautan saat ini. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ya, akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat sangat dekat dengan Taemin hyung. Terutama di acara tadi. Sampai-sampai mereka menguak kedekatan kalian semasa trainee. Kenapa bisa seperti itu heum?"

"Itu wajar, Sehun. Taemin hyung sedang dalam masa promosinya dan aku yang sedikit ikut andil harus terlihat akrab dengannya. Dan lagi….bukankah kita berempat sahabat? Kau, aku, Taem hyung, dan Moonkyu hyung. Aku sahabatnya dan kau juga begitu. Wajar kan aku dekat dengannya?"

"Tapi dia terus berada diantara- Oooohhh! Aku tau…" ucap Sehun dengan seringai menakutkan. "Jangan-jangan Taemin hyung menyukaimu.."

Bola mata Jongin membulat sempurna. "SEHUN!" Tak peduli mereka sedang berada di koridor menuju dorm EXO, Jongin tetap saja meneriaki Sehun. Masalah belakangan kalau ada yang memarahinya ataupun Sehun nanti.

"Wae? Apa aku benar?"

Mulut Jongin terbuka ingin meluncurkan beberapa bentakan yang berwujud setengah teriakan untuk Sehun. Tapi yang ada, Jongin malah menghembuskan nafasnya gusar. "Aku paham kau possesif… Tapi ini diluar batas! Kau harus tau, ini tergolong egois! Dan kau juga harus tau, aku. bukan. kekasih. yang. bisa. dikekang."

Agak terkejut bagi Jongin melihat kilatan mata Sehun yang semakin menakutkan. Tanpa sadar, kakinya mengambil satu langkah mundur. Tangannya bergerak risih merasa genggaman Sehun yang semakin mengerat. Bahkan Jongin rasa, Sehun bisa saja menghambat peredaran darah di tangannya.

Sehun sedikit memajukan badannya dan menarik tangan Jongin hingga sang empunya terlonjak maju. Jika kalian melihat dari samping, kesannya seperti mereka sedang berpelukan. Dengan jernih, Jongin dapat mendengar desisan Sehun di telinganya.

"Apapun yang kau katakan, hindari kontak berlebih dengan Taemin hyung… Kau dalam pengawasan ketatku sekarang. Dan perlu kau ingat!" Jongin meneguk salivanya kasar menangkap desisan Sehun yang semakin tajam. "Aku. kekasihmu. Kim. Jong. In."

Alarm peringatan bahaya memenuhi otak Jongin. Matanya menatap kepergian Sehun dengan horror. Kalau boleh mengakui, Jongin takut? Tentu saja. Entah kenapa, rasanya Jongin ingin cepat-cepat comeback. Agar Sehun tidak bisa mengklaimnya sebagai tahanan kamar. Oh… Sangat jelas itu hal buruk.

**!*:::*!**

Ting Tong!

Jemari Taemin berulang kali menekan bel dorm EXO. Jarum pendek arlojinya telah menunjukkan angka 11. Mungkin terlalu larut malam bagi Taemin berkunjung ke dorm hoobae-nya, tapi sungguh, Taemin hanya ingin tau sesuatu. Dan itu tentang Jongin.

Lebih dari seminggu ini Jongin terasa menghindarinya. Mungkin mereka tetap berkerja sama saat menampilkan Pretty Boy, namun Jongin pasti segera pulang. Tak pernah mau saat Taemin mengajaknya pulang bersama. Bahkan pernah suatu kali, Jongin pulang tanpa pamit dengannya. Kontan Taemin jadi heran sendiri.

Ting Tong!

Kembali Taemin menekan tombol yang sudah ia lakukan selama lebih tiga kali. Apa mereka sudah tenggelam ke dalam mimpi masing-masing? Taemin hendak membalikkan tubuhnya sebelum….

KRIETT

seseorang membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Eoh? Hyung?"

Meski bukan mulutnya, tapi hati Taemin mendesah kecewa. Harapan Taemin seseorang tersebut ialah namja dengan kulit tan. Ah, tidak. Taemin lupa Tao juga memiliki kulit kegelapan dibanding Jongin.

Tapi yang berdiri di depannya adalah…..Sehun. Jelas kulit Sehun berwarna putih pucat bukan kecoklatan. Dan…kenapa Taemin memikirkan tentang warna kulit? Mungkin bukan apa-apa, pikir Taemin enteng. Meski dirinya sadar betul, apa yang ia pikirkan berhubungan dengan seseorang.

"Ah ya, hyung, silahkan masuk…" ajak Sehun dengan –tidak benar-benar– ikhlas. Apa coba yang kalian rasakan jika berada di posisi Sehun?

Taemin melangkah masuk dengan Sehun di sampingnya. "Kalian belum tidur?"

"Hyungdeul tentu saja sudah tidur."

"Lalu kau?" tanya Taemin sembari duduk di sofa milik EXO. Sedikit berbasa-basi itu tak masalah kan?

Sehun ikut mendudukkan dirinya di samping Taemin. Tangannya tergerak untuk mengambil remote dan mulai memindah-mindah channel. "Aku hanya ingin menonton perlombaan basket, hyung."

"Kai?"

SING

Sehun dengan cepat menoleh ke samping kanannya, menggantung salah satu alis matanya lebih tinggi dibanding sebelumnya.

"Apa Jongin sudah tidur?" tanya Taemin lagi.

Tolong beri saran untuk Sehun mengusir Taemin secara manusiawi! Karena yang ada di otak magnae ini hanya menendang Taemin keluar. Eumm…sebenarnya masih ada satu pilihan lagi. Melempar Taemin keluar.

Haruskah Sehun mengusir Taemin dengan berkomat-kamit 'Hush Hush'? Oh, itu bukan manusiawi, Sehun yakin. Mungkin kucingawi/? Terlebih dari semua itu, Sehun cadel 'S'. Mesti mengumpulkan banyak ember sebelum dorm EXO tenggelam hujan lokalnya sendiri -_-

Mulut Sehun terbuka ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi Leader yang sok dewasa –menurut Sehun– sudah duluan mengangkat suara.

"Hoam~ Siapa hun?" tanya Suho masih dengan rambut ala singa dan mata yang hampir tak terbuka. Namun ia masih bisa melirik Taemin. "Oh! Taemin?"

"Hehe..Kecilkan suaramu, hyung.." saran Taemin. Ini kan sudah malam.

"Ada masalah apa kau kemari?" Suho bertanya dengan mata yang membuka sempurna sekarang.

Taemin sedikit mengelus tengkuknya. Antara gugup dan menahan aura aneh yang membuat bulu kuduk merinding. "Mencari Jongin."

"Jongin tidur, hun?" Suho beralih menatap Sehun yang nampak kebingungan.

"Eumm.." Ayolah! Sehun harus menjawab apa? "T-tidak, hyung. Jonginnie ada di dalam kamar."

Yup! Jujur lebih baik dibanding berbohong. Masa baru lebaran udah nambah dosa.

"Kau bisa masuk, Taemin-ah.." izin Suho dengan senyum angelicnya. Sehun yakin, jika Kris melihat senyum itu, maka seluruh tubuhnya akan mencair. (denra : Whut? Kenapa jadi nama Kris muncul? Bikin kangen, menyebabkan nyesek dan berakhir galau/?)

"Ne, hyung.."

Taemin mulai berjalan menuju pintu kamar MagnaeLine itu. Sementara Sehun asyik mendeathglare Suho yang berjengit bingung.

"Mwo? Kau ingin aku mencolok mata sipitmu itu agar seperti Kyungsoo hah?"

"Kenapa hyung memperbolehkannya? Seharusnya tidak boleh, hyung."

GEPLAK

Poor your head, Sehun! Bagaimana mendapat geplakan keras di belakang kepala dari Suho? Krenyes/?

"Mereka itu partner kerja, bodoh. Jadi jangan bertingkah aneh-aneh." omel Suho sembari ingin memasuki kamarnya. "Meski kau anak-anak, kau tidak boleh bersikap seperti anak-anak. Aku tau kau anak-anak, jadi jangan bersikap layaknya anak-anak."

TAP

Sehun melongo seiring Suho yang menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu kamarnya. Apa yang Suho katakan tadi? Sejujurnya Suho sendiripun tidak mengerti. Eumm…Mungkin AB-nya kambuh.

**!*:::*!**

KRIEET

Taemin dapat melihat Jongin yang bersender pada kepala tempat tidur dengan novel di tangannya. Masih belum menyadari keberadaan Taemin. Detik saat Taemin menempatkan diri di kasur Jongin pun, namja yang lebih muda setahun dari Taemin itu belum sadar.

Di pikiran Jongin, itu adalah Sehun. Maka dari itu Jongin masih betah membaca novel dengan judul 'Cold Blooded' tersebut.

"Kau sakit?"

Mata Jongin melotot kaget saat punggung tangan seseorang menempel di dahinya. Belum lagi suara yang teramat Jongin kenal. Novel yang Jongin baca sebelumnya sudah tergeletak di meja samping tempat tidur. Menghiraukannya untuk menatap kaget ke arah Taemin.

"Hyung? Masuk lewat mana?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Taemin, Jongin malah bertanya balik.

"Tentu saja pintu. Kau pikir aku punya kekuatan teleportation begitu? Jangan mengkhayal, Jong.." Taemin berucap diselingin kekehan.

"Sehun…-"

"Sehun?"

"Sehun…Memang Sehun membolehkanmu?"

"Kenapa tidak boleh?" Taemin mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Ah, ani, gwenchanna.." jawab Jongin dengan senyum kikuk. Dan Taemin mana mau mengambil pusing.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Taemin lagi dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Jongin menggeleng kecil. "Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau passif akhir-akhir ini?"

"Passif?" tanya Jongin heran.

Taemin mengangguk dengan memasang senyum lembut. "Iya, kau tak seaktif biasanya. Kau kelelahan?"

Kini giliran Jongin yang mengangguk. "Eheumm… Aku butuh hiburan, hyung."

Taemin tersenyum kecil melihat Jongin yang menatapnya dengan yeah… puppy eyes again. Mungkin Taemin mulai berpikir Jongin adalah saudara Monggu sekarang. "Mau ikut hyung?"

"Eoddiga?"

"Jalan-jalan.."

"Ikut!" sorak Jongin yang setengah melompat dari kasur. Matanya berbinar mendengar ajakan Taemin.

Asal kalian tau, betapa menumpuknya rasa bosan Jongin yang selalu berada di dorm. Yah, meskipun di dorm ada hyungdeul-nya yang kelewat banyak itu dan Jongin beberapa kali keluar dari dorm. Tapi itu hanya karena keprofessionalitasan bukan? Setelah itu Sehun akan menjemputnya dan kembali berdiam diri di dorm. Oke, itu jelas sangat membosankan.

**!*:::*!**

Bulan itu indah. Semua orang pasti akan menyetujui pernyataan itu. Begitu pula dengan Jongin.

Bulan itu indah. Tanpa memancarkan cahaya yang berlebih, ia terlihat sempurna. Kau bisa melihat keindahan bulan secara langsung dengan matamu. Berbeda bukan dengan matahari?

Coba saja kalian melihat cahaya matahari dengan mata telanjang.. Bisa dipastikan sangat menyakitkan bukan? Dan Jongin dapat mengambil sebuah kesimpulan….

"Tak perlu mencolok untuk terlihat hebat…"

Taemin tersenyum kecil mendengar gumaman pelan Jongin. Matanya tetap menuju lurus pada bulan, sama halnya seperti yang Jongin lakukan.

Ini sudah hampir tengah malam dan Taemin suka seperti ini. Tenang… Tak ada teriakan fans… Tak ada bunyi jepretan kamera… Tak ada wartawan di taman ini. Taman kecil yang tak jauh dari dorm EXO.

"Wae?" tanya Taemin singkat meski ia paham betul maksud Jongin.

"Pernahkah hyung melihat lebih dari 20 anak kecil yang menggambar bulan di setiap tugas menggambar mereka?" Jongin mengambil jeda sebentar. "Mereka selalu menggambar matahari karena bagi mereka matahari itu mengaggumkan. Mereka tidak pernah tau bahwa hal yang mengaggumkan bisa membuat kita tersakiti. Seseorang tidak pernah dianjurkan untuk melihat matahari secara langsung. Itu bisa saja membuat mata kita rusak. Tapi bulan tak kalah mengaggumkan dengan pesona tersendiri. Kalem dan cenderung rendah diri. Itu benar kan, hyung?"

Kepala Taemin mengangguk kecil. "Kau benar. Tidak perlu semua orang tau untuk mengakui keindahan bulan. Selama bulan dan diri kita sendiri mengetahui fakta tersebut, maka semuanya akan terasa lebih indah dan istimewa."

"Aheum… Hoam~"

Tangan Taemin mengisyaratkan Jongin untuk merebahkan kepalanya di atas pangkuan Taemin. Sementara Taemin sendiri menyenderkan tubuhnya pada pohon besar tepat di belakangnya. Kaki panjangnya ia luruskan beralaskan rerumputan hijau. Di sekeliling mereka terdapat semak-semak lumayan tinggi.

Jongin mulai meletakkan kepalanya seperti apa yang Taemin minta. Memejamkan matanya dan berusaha mendapat mimpi indah sebagai bunga tidur. Dan ya, ia sukses mendapatkannya.

Sedangkan Taemin terlihat menghembuskan nafasnya lelah sebelum ikut menutup matanya meski sedikit susah menjemput alam mimpi. Satu pertanyaan yang sangat ingin ia dapatkan jawabannya.

'Bagaimana jika sang bulan mulai lelah dan tak tahan?'

**!*:::*!**

"Sudahlah, Hun.. Aku pusing melihatmu mondar-mandir tak karuan." celetuk Xiumin seraya memijit pelan pelipisnya. Melihat Sehun yang terus saja mondar-mandir setelah mengetuk -menggedor- pintu kamar masing-masing member.

Eumm…terhitung 3 jam yang lalu dan sekarang sudah jam 6 pagi. HELL! Sehun membangunkan mereka jam 3 pagi. Pantas saja kepala Xiumin pusing. Ditambah lagi aksi setrikaan Sehun.

"OMO! BAOZI-KU PUSING! YA! OH SEHUN TANGGUNG JAWAB KAU!"

Luhan hanya mampu mendelik tajam melihat teriakan spontan Baekhyun. Melemparkan deathglare terbaiknya untuk kekasih Xiumin tersebut. Anggap saja ia kurang beruntung karena kalah cepat mendapatkan namja dengan pipi bakpao di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Diam kau!" bentak Xiumin. Mengundang senyum masam Baekhyun dan seringai kemenangan Luhan. "Aku jadi tambah pusing~" Pada akhirnya Xiumin terkulai lemah di atas sofa. Menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal sofa yang ia pegang.

Baekhyun menarik kepala Xiumin agar menyender di bahunya dan Xiumin pun tak melakukan penolakan SAMA SEKALI. Yah…cukup lah membuat Luhan mendengus kasar.

Chanyeol yang dari tadi hanya memperhatikan tingkah absurd semua member disini, mulai beranjak dari sofa dan menarik Sehun yang masih sibuk mondar-mandir untuk duduk. Ia sadar Sehun tengah menatap tajam dirinya sekarang dan Chanyeol hanya membalas dengan pandangan 'apa aku salah?'.

"Jadi jelaskan pada kami, ada apa ini?" tanya Chanyeol dengan bijaksana. Membuat rahang Suho menurun dari letak awalnya. Tumben sekali orang paling absurd di EXO jadi bijaksana begini.

"Kai belum pulang, hyung!"

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Kyungsoo heran. "Dia bukan anak nakal yang keluar di tengah malam dan pulang hingga larut pagi…"

Sehun ingin menjawab, namun Suho lebih dulu membuka suaranya. "Bukankah tadi malam Taemin kemari?"

"Iya, Itu!" seru Sehun keras. "Tadi malam Taemin dan Jongin keluar dan hingga detik ini, Jongin belum pulang!"

-.,-"

Sweatdrop

"Hoam~ Kau gila membangunkan kami sepagi tadi hanya untuk masalah itu.." kesal Tao dan mulai meninggalkan ruang tengah. Please! Mimpinya terlalu indah untuk tertunda mendengar ke-OVER PROTECTIVE-annya Sehun pada Kai.

Mungkin beberapa member juga begitu. Dari Baekhyun dan Xiumin, diikuti Luhan, dan terakhir Lay. Sisanya sudah terjaga dan masih berkumpul di ruang tengah. Ups! Pengecualian untuk Chen. Ia terlampau malas untuk sekedar masuk ke kamar. So, tidur di sofa tak masalah kan?

"Menurutku Sehun, Jongin mungkin sedang menginap di dorm SHINee… Itu biasa kan? Suho dan aku juga sering menginap di dorm Super Junior. Begitu pula dengan Xiumin hyung, Chanyeol hyung dan Kai. Mereka memang dekat dengan member SHINee. Masalahnya dimana?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan tampang waspada. Bahaya memancing amarah Sehun dikala seperti ini.

"Masalahnya Taemin hyung menyukai Jonginnie, hyung! Dan itu salah!"

Mata sipit Suho membulat secara spontan. Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol eummm…. Mata mereka sudah bulat sih ya. Jadi bisa kalian bayangkan tampang terkejut keduanya.

"Jangan bercanda.." gumam Chanyeol tak percaya.

Suho mengangguki apa yang Chanyeol katakan. "Sudah kubilang jangan bertindak kekanakkan, Oh Sehun.."

"AKU TIDAK!" sanggah Sehun tak terima.

"KAU IYA!" koor ketiga orang lainnya di ruang tengah. Membuat Chen yang sedang tidur terlonjak kaget.

"TID-"

TOKK TOKK TOKK

Semua orang disana saling memandang sejenak. Mungkinkah…

"Biar aku yang membukakan.." Suho mulai beranjak dari duduknya dan berniat membukakan seseorang di luar sana.

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha keras menekan seluruh emosi pada Taemin. Jujur, Sehun akui ia tipe orang yang suka kekerasan, posessif, dan egois. Dan menahan sebuah tonjokan untuk Taemin, itu mustahil baginya.

"Kai?!"

Pekikan Suho dari luar sana membuat ketiga orang tersebut berdiri dan cepat-cepat menuju pintu dorm. Langkah Sehun terhenti saat melihat siapa gerangan di muka pintu tersebut. Itu memang Kai, namun dengan Taemin di sampingnya.

Rambut keduanya berantakkan. Kalian pasti tau kan, itu efek tidur di taman tadi malam? Angin yang membuat rambut mereka berantakkan. Masalahnya emosi Sehun sudah tersulut. Ia berasumsi mereka telah melakukan sesuatu yang negatif.

Dengan langkah cepat Sehun menghampiri Taemin lalu…

BUAGH

Satu pukulan untuk Taemin. Hanya satu pukulan namun mampu mengeluarkan sedikit darah di sudut mulut namja dengan rambut pirang itu.

"SEHUN!" Mata Jongin melotot kaget melihat kejadian tadi. Tangannya berusaha mencegah Sehun namun…

BUGH

BUGH

BRUKK

Sehun kembali melemparkan pukulan untuk Taemin sebelum mendorong namja Lee itu ke dinding. Dan berlanjut lagi, pukulan demi pukulan yang melayang.

"Hyungdeul! Bantu aku!" teriak Jongin. Spontan membuat Suho, Chanyeol, Chen dan Kyungsoo yang tercengang melihat adegan ketiganya tersadar. Segera saja Chanyeol, Chen dan Kyungsoo membantu Jongin yang terlihat kewalahan.

Hingga akhirnya Sehun sedikit bisa ditaklukkan meski sangat sulit. Kini Jongin dan Suho berada di tengah-tengah dua namja yang bersiteru tersebut. Sedangkan Chanyeol, Chen, dan Kyungsoo masih kekeuh menahan Sehun.

"Agar tidak ada kesalah pahaman disini, aku ingin mendengar penjelasan dari mulut Jongin terlebih dahulu. Jadi Jongin….bisa kau jelaskan?" tanya Suho sebagai penengah.

Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Jadi begini hyung, aku dan Taemin hyung ketiduran di taman tadi malam. Saat kami bangun, ternyata sudah pagi."

"Jangan bohong, Jongin! Bilang saja kau membalas perasaan Taemin hyung!" sahut Sehun sengit.

"Mwo?" bingung Jongin dengan alis mengernyit. "Perasaan apanya?! Sudah kubilang kami sahabat, Oh Sehun! Berapa lama kau mengenalku dan Taemin hyung hah?!"

Nah loh? Kenapa Jongin jadi ikut terbawa emosi begini? Jongin menarik nafasnya dalam. Biar bagaimana pun Jongin tetap akan kalah melawan sifat keras kepala Sehun.

"Pokoknya yang kuceritakan adalah benar. Aku tak peduli opinimu, karena aku memang benar." ucap Jongin tegas. Kebenaran harus tetap ditegaskan bukan?

"Menurutku apa yang Jongin katakan benar. Memang Jongin pernah bohong dengan kita?" Chen membuka suaranya dan mendapat anggukan dari Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

Suho ikut mengangguk kecil. "Aku sendiripun begitu. Berarti yang salah disini…" ucap Suho menggantung dan ChanChenDoHo melirik Sehun malas.

"Apa?!" sewot Sehun menyadari tatapan itu.

PLETAK

"Aww!" pekik Sehun. "Hey tiang! Kenapa kau menjitakku eoh?!"

"Cobalah berpikir positif, bocah.. Jangan hanya pikiran negatif dan mesum di otakmu.. Jongin dan Taemin sudah bersahabatan bahkan sebelum bertemu denganmu.. Lucu sekali jika kau cemburu.." omel Chanyeol.

Sehun menekuk wajahnya. "Jadi mereka tidak ada apa-apa kan? Taemin hyung juga tidak menyukai Jonginnie kan?"

Jongin mengangguk mantap guna meyakinkan Sehun dan itu berhasil! Yes! "Kami hanya sahabat, Hun. Kau juga tau bukan?"

Mereka berdua saling melempar senyum. Sehun merentangkan tangannya mengundang pelukan hangat dari Jongin. Ya, tentu saja Jongin mengambulkannya. Sehun kan namjachingunya.

Jongin menutup hidungnya dengan tampang yang lucu. "Kau bau, Hun!"

"Hehe.." cengir Sehun. "Aku belum mandi, chagi."

"Tapi aku suka!" Jongin kembali memeluk Sehun dengan rona bahagia di wajahnya.

Sehun mulai melonggarkan pelukannya lalu terlepis di detik berikutnya. Masih dengan senyum lebar yang terlukis jelas di bibirnya. "Bahkan semisalkan Taemin hyung dan kau saling menyukai, aku tidak akan melepasmu, Jongin. KAU MILIKKU hingga waktu kita berakhir!"

Jongin hanya mampu terkekeh mendengar pematenan dirinya oleh Sehun. "Haha~ Kami hanya sahabat.. Iya kan, Taem hyung?"

Taemin yang merasa dirinya terpanggil segera mengangkat tegak kepalanya yang tertunduk. Hanya sebuah anggukan kecil dan senyum samar yang terkesan memaksakan Taemin jadikan jawaban atas pertanyaan Jongin tadi.

Saat Jongin kembali memfokuskan perhatian pada Sehun, saat keempat member EXO lainnya tersenyum melihat MagnaeLine couple, tak ada tau….tak ada yang tau Taemin kembali menunduk dan memasang senyum miris yang sangat menyakitkan dan membuat orang lain tertekan.

'Aku juga kekasihmu, Kim Jongin…..'

**!*:::*!**

**Tak ada yang tau siapa yang egois, siapa yang rapuh, siapa yang jahat, maupun siapa yang tersakiti dalam kisah ini…**

**Mereka semua salah…**

**!*:::*! END !*:::*!**

Mudeng ga? Bagi yang gak mudeng denra kasih tau intinya ya~

Jadi Sehun ini kan pacarnya Kai. Dia ini posessif banget sama Kai. Biar Kai cintanya sama Taemin, atau siapapun itu, Kai harus tetep milik Sehun. Dia gak segan pake kekerasan asalkan Kai tetep sama dia. Entah itu kekerasan pada dirinya sendiri, pada Kai, atau pada rivalnya. So, Kai jadi tertekan kan? Gimana mau mutusin kalau sedikit-sedikit dikasih memar-memar/? Susah kan?

Nah, Kai ini pacaran sama Sehun. Tapi dia sadar juga pacaran sama Taemin. Ya… duluan Sehun sih dibanding Taemin jadiannya. Dia pengen ninggalin Sehun buat Taemin, tapi Kai juga teramat sayang sama Sehun. Lagian susah bangetkan mutusinnya. Bisa-bisa Sehun ngebunuh Kai/? Tapi dia juga gak mau ngelepasin Taemin. Kai terlalu sayang juga sama Taemin. Kan karakter Sehun sama Taemin beda tuh. Nah dia gak mau ngerelain salah satunya.

Taemin sendiri pacar Kai. Dia sudah berusaha nyimpan hubungannya sama Kai dari semua orang termasuk member SHINee, dan Suho. Membuat couple mereka tak mencolok dan sebooming Sehun dengan Kai. Awalnya memang indah dan istimewa. Namun ketika hubungan mereka sudah jalan 3 tahun, Taemin mulai greget. Dia pengen semua orang suka dia bareng Kai seperti Sehun sama Kai. Ga enak dong kalau main belakang melulu. Makanya Taemin gak tahan dan mau ngerebut Kai.

Tapi ya, Taemin juga tau Sehun kek gitu. Tapi dia tetep gak mau ngelepasin Kai. Jadi ngebiarin Kai-nya tertekan. Sebenernya denra juga gak ngerti sama cerita ini hehe.. Pokoknya mereka sama-sama salah semua. Paham gak?

Kalau gak paham sama ff ini, mianhae… denra minta maaf sudah bikin ff gak bermutu kek gini… Mohon reviews-nya bebs/? No Bash~

-317-


End file.
